callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
N° 74 ST
Sticky Grenades, also known as a "Stickies" are grenades used throughout the Call of Duty series. These grenades can be thrown and latched to vehicles or tanks. When the grenade detonates, everything in the area goes up in flames, and vehicles and tanks explode. Sticky Grenades bear a resemblance to Sticky Bombs in their tank-destroying function. ''World at War'' The Sticky Grenade lives up to its name. Though it is primarily meant for anti-tank uses, it can stick to walls, ceiling, and even other players. It is not as effective as fragmentation grenades at combating enemy players due to its relatively smaller blast radius, but once stuck to person it is only a matter of seconds for certain death. It is also important to note that these grenades are easy to spot when flying through the air so if you see one flying toward you your only choice is to run away because these grenades can not be thrown back. When playing in Team Deathmatch a good trick is to stick one to a teammate and allow them to do a suicide run into a packed building which will kill all in the area or, at the least, damage them and leave them open to attack. Sticky Grenades can make good impromptu mines for covering a retreat. If you see the enemy coming your way and you don't have the right gun to take them out, consider tossing a Sticky Grenade on the floor, in the nearest doorway, on a barrel, or anywhere where it might be hard to spot. With good timing and a bit of luck, it can save your life more often than Frag Grenades, which have a tendency to bounce around, make a distinct "ping" noise, and have a longer fuse. With the Primary Grenades x2 perk, Sticky Grenades become a viable alternative to Frag Grenades for sewing chaos, especially in large groups of enemies or close quarters. Image:Stickythrown_4.png|A thrown Sticky Grenade Trivia * Stickies are also known as bolo grenades. * The true name for this weapon is 'No. 74 ST'. * This has a shorter fuse than the fragmentation grenade, but frag grenades can be cooked, and these cannot, so they balance each other out. * The Sticky Grenade is the only British weapon in World at War. * Surprisingly, you can't throw a sticky grenade as far as you can throw as a frag* Surprisingly, you can't throw a sticky grenade as far as you can throw as a frag. *The "ball" is actually made out of finely polished wood not the commonly thought unfinished copper. *Used by less experienced players for it has a larger blast radius. *Will actually stick to a player's head or any other part of their body not just walls. *3 needed to destroy a tank if hit in the correct place. *The "ball" is actually made out of finely polished wood not the commonly thought unfinished copper. *Used by less experienced players for it has a larger blast radius. *Will actually stick to a player's head or any other part of their body not just walls. *3 needed to destroy a tank if hit in the correct place. Category:British Weapons Category:Grenades